EMW Champions Showcase 2015
Card EMW World Heavyweight Championship "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels © vs. "Mr. Hollywood" Thomas Kole w/Nicole Portega Golden 6 Match for the vacant EMW World Women's Championship Juliet Starling-Noveno vs. Pyra vs. Samus Aran-Juhasz vs. Kate Upton vs. Bonnie Rockwaller vs. Megan Fox EMW International Championship "The Brave One" Billy Bowers © w/Sidney Prescott vs. Franklin Storm EMW World Tag Team Championship DeathCeption (Austin Juhasz & El Noveno) © w/Madison Winters vs. New England Patriots (Tom Brady & Rob Gronkowski) EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship Deep South X ("Cruel" Liz Callaway & Hailey El) © vs. California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) EMW Cruiserweight Championship Little Mac © vs. Austin Aries EMW Starlets Championship Black Widow © vs. Tessa Blanchard EMW Hardcore Championship Deadpool © vs. The Spoony One MegaBrawl VIII Rematch Bustice vs. Lindsay Lohan w/Paul Heyman Titan Jackson vs. Chad Shatter w/Venus Jackson EMW World Women's Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders Four Way Dance The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) vs. The A-List (Kim Kardashian & Paris Hilton) vs. The Saints (Shaundi & Viola Dewynter) vs. The Canadian NINJAs (Shimmer Champion Nicole Matthews & Portia Perez) ChampionsShowcaseEMWWomensTagTitlesNo1Contenders4WayDance.jpg ChampionsShowcaseJacksonvShatter.jpg ChampionsShowcaseBusticevLohan.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWHardcoreChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWStarletsChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWCruiserweightChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWWorldWomensTagTitles.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWWorldTagTitles.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWInternationalTitle.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *1. Nicole Portega & "High Class" Mariah Kendrick replaced The A-List when The A-List didn't make it to the event due to flight issues. *2. During the match, Franklin Storm & Negative Inc. (Koing Webb & Nathan Vamp) ran in to attack Jackson but then The Trio (Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips & Franklin Clinton) arrived and brawled with Storm and Negative Inc. all the way to the back. *3. The match ended when John Powers running in and attacking both men as the match spilled to backstage then hits Deadpool with the Boston Slam then pinning him to become the New EMW Hardcore Champion then running off with the title belt. *6. In the final moments of the match, Bustice hits Lohan with the Big Bust off the top rope then goes for the pin but Miley Cyrus and Ronda Rousey runs in then Bustice sees this and hits both Rousey and Cyrus with a Suicide Dive. As Bustice gets to her feet, Heyman goes after her but then Bustice chases Heyman around the ring as Lohan was recovering then Heyman slides in the ring as Bustice chases after him then Lohan hits the LiLoKO out of nowhere and covers Bustice to get the three count. *8. After the match, both men shook hands then Aries leaves so Mac can celebrate the win but then Mac gets attacked from behind by a masked man that knocked Mac out with a vicious right hand. The man then unmasked himself to reveal...FLOYD "MONEY" MAYWEATHER!!!!! Mayweather looked around at the entire crowd as he soaks in the monster boos from the crowd. The 1st ever EMW Cruiserweight Champion has returned to EMW and has laid out the current champion. *10. After the match, Tyrone gets to his feet but then John Powers runs in the ring and attack Tyrone from behind but Tyrone gets the upper hand then sets up for the Walk-Off but then the lights go out. Then they came back on then NEW's "High Class" Mariah Kendrick was on Tyrone's back in a Sleeper Hold then Tyrone takes her down and Mariah tries to beg off Tyrone but looks at her at Anger then grabs her and sets her up for a Piledriver, but then the lights go out again. Then the lights get back on to reveal NEW's "The Generation" Marshall Braxton & Michael King in the ring and brawled with Tyrone but Tyrone was fighting them off but then Kole and Powers returned and join in on the attack as it turns into a 4 on 1 attack. Powers then picks up Daniels for the Celtic Slam which drives Daniels right to the Hollywood Backstabber. Kole and Powers then pick up Daniels then King hits Daniels with the Bow Before Your King (Kneeled Shining Wizard) as the crowd is chanting for The Echelon. Then they pick up Tyrone and then Mariah slaps Tyrone across the face then Braxton hits Tyrone with The Last of a Generation (Steiner Screwdriver). Kole, Powers, Braxton, and King continue their attack until Billy Bowers, Austin Juhasz & El Noveno ran in the ring and chased them out before they can go any further. Kole, Powers, Braxton, King, Mariah, and Nicole all celebrated at the entrance stage as Bowers, Juhasz, and Noveno check on a fallen and beaten up Tyrone Daniels in the ring then Kole, Powers, Braxton, King, Mariah, and Nicole raise their hands and get more thunderous boos from the crowd. *11. After the match, Samus was overjoyed over what has happened as she is handed the EMW World Women's Championship belt then kisses the title belt and celebrates in the ring as Juliet slowly get to her feet. Samus turns and sees Juliet getting to her feet. Samus then approaches her. Juliet looks at Samus then extends her hand to her and Samus accepts the handshake but Juliet holds onto the handshake then twirls her around and kisses Samus mad and passionately then winks at her and giggles which Samus smirks in approval then Juliet leaves to the back as Samus celebrates the win then Austin Juhasz runs in to join in on the celebration as fireworks explode above the ring and confetti flying throughout the arena to end the show. Miscellaneous *Backstage, EMW Hardcore Champion John Powers was walking around with the Hardcore Title then suddenly "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan hits Powers with the Carbon Footprint then pins Powers for the win and becoming the New EMW Hardcore Champion. But when Morgan grabs the title belt, Zangief lays out Morgan with a vicious clothesline then pins Morgan for the three count and Zangief is the New EMW Hardcore Champion. *Backstage, EMW World Heavyweight Champion "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels was warming up until The California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) arrive. Sara tells her husband that she and Angel are next. Tyrone asks them to be careful out there and Sara answers him with the words "We will." Sara then kisses her hubby then leaves with Angel as Tyrone continues to warm up. *Hardcore Madness - Mike Haggar, Shaquille O'Neal, Col. Sanders, Ronald McDonald, Naruto Uzumaki, and Broly Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015